A Child's Wish
by devans25
Summary: Malfoy would do anything for his son. Anything! But not that…


**Title:** A Childs Wish

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Malfoy would do anything for his son. Anything! But not that…

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry; Draco/Astoria; Harry/Ginny

**Notes:** This is going to be a two-shot. It was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to break it in half since it's taking longer than expected to type. And honestly I want to get back to my other story, A Different Path.

* * *

><p>Draco inhaled the smell of the train station as it brought back memories of his whirlwind of a childhood. He remembered the first day Lucius brought him to the train. He only demanded perfection, as if that was so simple. Draco looked down at his son. The exact replica of himself. He lightly rapped Scorpius right shoulder, who jumped and obediently looked up at Draco.<p>

"Close your mouth, stop gawking, and put your shoulders square. Malfoy's do not slouch." Scorpius immediately did as he was told and Draco smiled thinly. He would not demand perfection of his son, only the imagery of perfection to those outside of the Malfoy family. He looked to his wife, Astoria, and made sure she was the image of beauty and she was, like always. Draco should not have doubted her. Astoria lifted a brow and smirked as if she read his thoughts.

As she walked over to Scorpius and began to wipe off the imaginary dust on his robes, Draco recalled the beginning of their coupling. He sat next to her at his parents trail. Her first words to him were, "Your father, the great man that he is, is going to Azkaban for life." Draco had flinched violently and the only thing that saved her from a wandless slicing spell was her next words. "You need not show the world your despair. Put on a proud face that your father was loyal enough to stand by his belief. He would not want to see his son wallow." Draco had swallowed and lifted his chin in response. By the time Lucius was sentence to his fate, a lifetime in Azkaban, and made eye contact with his son, Draco was outwardly portraying strength. Only for a moment did Lucius show his shock before turning and exiting the court room.

Draco did not know if he could remain in the same stance for his mother though. When she approached the chair, he knew his façade was slipping. It was again Astoria reminding him of his place. Luckily, his strength was not tested because Potter had taken the stand to defend Narcissa, the same that he did with Draco and she was left off free.

That night Draco took Astoria out on their first of many dates. She was the backbone of their relationship.

"Mum," Scorpius whined. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

"Hush my child; you are embarrassing me if I allow you on that train with dirty robes." Astoria was always worried about the Malfoy image. When he became a potions master she would whisper in his ear at night not to brew too many dark potions. She would encourage that he invent new healing potions instead.

"I think that you have all the dust off." Draco said.

She frowned slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so."

Draco chuckled before turning his head at a commotion on the other side of the train station. He sneered at the many red heads along side with Granger and Potter. The group had an array of children around them, which were quite frankly out of control. "You will not befriend that lot. Do you understand me Scorpius?" Draco demanded.

Scorpius had that awe look on his face that he got when he encountered something new and different. He was mostly a sheltered child growing up. Draco allowed for him to only be friends with children that ran in his circles. Draco would not have been surprised if this was Scorpius first time witnessing such a rowdy crowd of people.

"Did you hear your father?" Astoria asked.

"Father, is that Harry Potter?" Astoria puffed up when Scorpius ignored her question. Draco intervened before things could get out of hand.

"Yes now apologize to your mother for not answering her question."

"Sorry mum," Scorpius stated off-puttingly. Astoria did not seem satisfied but thankfully let it go. Draco looked again at the group and made eye contact with Potter. He nodded briefly before Potter did the same. "You know him!" Scorpius squealed. Draco refused to believe his son just _squealed_.

"Since childhood." Draco looked away from Potter and turned his son towards the train. "You must leave before the train leaves you!" Draco joked. Scorpius refused to be moved.

"I didn't know you knew him." Draco sneered at the adoration in his sons' voice. What Malfoy would admire a Potter? His son needed a few more lessons in social networks.

"Yes, well, it was not the best of affairs." Draco explained.

"Father, can you get his autograph for me?"

Draco chocked.

Draco knew he spoiled his son. He didn't want his son to have been raised as himself, in a stern household with impossible expectations. He didn't want to discipline his son. He didn't even like it when Astoria did. Ok, so Draco probably went over board and gave his child too much free reign. After the childhood Draco had, who wouldn't.

When Scorpius was only five, Malfoy bought him his first broom. Scorpius only had but to ask. Draco would do anything for his son. Anything, but that…

"It's time for you to go." Draco didn't know how to handle the situation. So he chose to ignore it. Astoria quietly coughed and gleamed at him. She told him every chance she got that he spoiled Scorpius too much. She told him that this would happen one day. The day that he could not give his son what he wanted.

"But father! I really want Harry Potter to sign my broom."

Draco had to stop himself from gagging. Even though first years would not need a broom, he shrunk Scorpius broom and put it in his trunk.

"No, now get on the train before you are late."

"But father!" Scorpius whined again.

"I said get on the train!" Draco yelled. A few people around them stopped and stared or glared. Draco refused to be embarrassed and refused to feel guilty when Scorpius lips began to quiver.

Thankfully Astoria intervened, "You will not cry in public. You heard your father." Her smile oozed of victory. "Now give your mum a kiss and get on that train."

Sirius slowly walked over, stood on his toes, and kissed Astoria on the cheek. He didn't look at Draco before heading to the train.

Draco's stomach clinched. This was not how he envisioned seeing his son off on his first day. He expected to be proud of his son, he still was, and for his son to smile at him before running to the train. He thought he would have had to yell out and playfully scold Scorpius about running. Then Scorpius would turn around, run back to Draco, give him a hug and then _walk_ back to the train. What happened to that dream?

"That was a surprise." Astoria said.

"I don't want to hear it." Draco started to head to the exit. Astoria remained quiet as she followed beside Draco. As they got closer to the brick wall, Potter and his clan arrived at the same time. Draco groaned inside. Of course this would happen at this time.

"Ah, Mr. Potter how are you doing on this fine day." Astoria asked.

Draco just barely reframed from rolling his eyes. Astoria was all about appearances. She couldn't stand Potter as much as he did, possibly even more.

Potter looked confused. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." He said hesitantly. The little she weasel attached herself even closer to Potter. "Malfoy." Potter addressed him. "Seeing off your son?"

Draco scoffed at Potters attempt of a conversation. "Why else would I be here Potter? I am not one of your adoring fans that follow you around everywhere." He took Astoria by the hand and guided her away. He heard a scuffle and would bet that Potter was trying to keep his barbaric wife from following after them and starting a duel. Potter was smart in some aspects; he knew his wife would lose. Draco's smirk only lasted a few seconds until Astoria opened her mouth.

"I wonder if Scorpius will grow to be one of those, how did you put it? 'Adoring fans that follow Potter around everywhere.'"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Father,<em>

_The first day was just as you said it would be. It was great and the hat placed me in Slytherin! I was never worried about that though. The food was good and my classmates welcomed me. Guess what? Harry Potter son, Albus Potter, is in Slytherin. The whole hall got quiet. It was eerie. And after the feast, his brother, James Potter, got into an argument with him. He is quiet and none of the dorm mates are talking to him. I remember that you told me not to befriend him so I am not either. Or can I since he is a Slytherin?_

_I promise to keep up on my studies and not damage the Malfoy name._

_I am still mad that you did not get the autograph for me. I just want to know why father. He is a hero and was the youngster seeker! What's wrong with that? Please, please, please!_

_Your son,_

_Scorpius_

Draco laid down the letter and smiled. Scorpius handwriting was neat but looked rushed. He probably felt obligated to write the letter but was excited and wanted to go explore. Draco knew his son would do well in class, he was smart. So smart that Draco feared he was going to be placed in Ravenclaw.

He wondered if he should tell Scorpius it was alright to befriend the young Potter. It would probably infuriate Potter to know that not only was his son in Slytherin but friends with a Malfoy. In his reply, he would be sure to tell him that it was ok to be friends with him.

He decided that he was going to ignore the part about the autograph. He wrote a quick reply and sent it back with the owl.

"Scorpius settling in well?" Astoria stood by the door of his office. She was clothed in a white flowing dress. It hugged her figure in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands loose. She was the image of perfection; it was too bad he didn't get hard at the sight of her.

"Yes he was sorted into Slytherin."

"As if that was ever a concern." She walked into the room without an invite and sat on Draco's lap. She curled her arm around his neck and leaned into him. "All Malfoy's are."

"You are right." Draco buried his nose in her neck and smelled the scent that was Astoria.

"Draco quit it, you are tickling me." Whenever she smiled, it had a sinister side to it. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, you smell divine." Draco stated.

"I hope Rebecca enjoys it." Whenever she spoke of Rebecca, the sinister within her smile demised just a bit. The reason Astoria was always so concerned about their image was because she didn't want anybody to suspect the secret that the Malfoy's had. Like most purebloods, both of them had lovers, but both of their lovers were of the same gender.

Draco had his heir and did not mind who found out that he enjoyed the sight of men. Over the years, he had a variety of different men in his bed. Not the same bed that he and Astoria shared though. They promised each other they would not bring another to their bedroom. In the past, he even dabbled with the muggles. Draco disapproved of having one main lover. He would hate to get emotionally involved with that person. Traditionally, purebloods would have different lovers, but would not get too close because separating with your spouse was frowned upon.

Astoria did things differently. She had only one lover. Rebecca was a muggle that Astoria met early in her and Draco's relationship and could not let go. Every time she felt the need between her legs she would go to Rebecca and seduce her. After she successfully got Rebecca in bed, she would obliviate her. When Astoria became wanting again she would go through the same routine again. Somehow accidently 'meet' Rebecca, seduce her, get her in bed, and obliviate her. Astoria said she liked the chase. Sometimes it may only take a day, other times it may take months. Currently, tonight would be the third date between the two.

"Will you get lucky tonight?" Draco teased.

Astoria laughed softly, "I do believe I will." She stood and twirled around. "Could you resist me?"

Draco made a showing of looking her up and down, "You seem to be missing a vital part of human anatomy. So I do believe I could."

"Funny Draco. I must leave you to your lonely night. Rebecca awaits me." Astoria said over her shoulder.

"What makes you think I will have a lonely night? I am also thinking about going out." Draco replied.

"Really? Where?" Draco knew she was only curious and not jealous.

"Muggle club. It's too soon after Scorpius to be pursuing a wizard. The press would probably be watching us to see what the Malfoy's will do now that their only heir is away to school."

"This is true. Well, may you get lucky tonight also." She smirked before leaving his office. Draco knew he could get lucky, he always does.

Draco arrived at the club late. He walked by the line and nodded at the bouncer. The bouncer looked at him and nodded before allowing him into the club. Draco heard the crowd whine at his entrance. He wasn't a regular but he knew he looked good enough to get in free. He wore a tight black shirt that was slightly open on the chest area. His pants were tight in all the right places. Even at his age, Draco still looked good. The muggles probably thought he was much younger, but wizards age gracefully. Hell most lived well into their late hundreds.

The music was upbeat and the crowd was lively. Everybody that was on the dance floor was jumping in the air with their hands raised. Draco hummed to the sounds and let go to the flow of the room. A smaller hand groped his ass and a woman said close to his ear, "Dance with me?" Draco nodded and followed her out onto the dance floor.

Despite what he told Astoria, Draco was not planning on bringing somebody home. He only wanted to get out the house and have some fun. He didn't even go to a gay club. He put his hands on the woman's hips as she grinded on his groin. He swayed to the music and lost himself. Eventually the woman moved on and he found himself dancing with a very good looking man. He assumed he was good looking. It was too dark in the club to get a good look at the man's features but his body felt fit.

Draco pounded his ass into the man's lower regions and felt the hardness. He beamed at the man's reaction. The man was so close; Draco could hear his heavy breathing. Draco was sure he could make the man cum by just grinding on him. The man roughly turned Draco around and went in for a kiss but Draco backed away.

"Not tonight." Draco endeared the grabs and gropes as he walked off the dance floor.

"He looked a little put out."

Draco turned and saw Harry Potter standing at the bar with a drink in his hand. Draco tried to refrain from looking the man up and down, but only barely succeeded. Potter dressed up well. He still looked out of place.

"What are you doing here?" Draco had to yell over the loud music. He wasn't too keen on getting closer to the other man to have a conversation.

Harry took a sip of whatever liquid was in his glass before answering. "I should be asking you that, seeing as how this is a muggle club."

"None of your concern Potter!" He could not believe Potter was at a club. He turned and walked back unto the dance floor.

No matter how many people he danced with, Draco always saw Potter somewhere. Once he was on the dance floor with a woman. The two were dancing close but not risqué. Still, Draco was sure the she weasel would not like that. Then he saw Potter at the bar again, with another drink in his hand. What pissed Draco off the most was every time he saw Potter the two would make eye contact. He got so distracted by Potter he decided to leave early. As he was heading for the exit, he turned and saw Potter again, only this time Potter had his back to the wall and a man was dancing on him. Draco stumbled and had to mumble an apology to the person he bumped into. Potter's face was thrown back and his eyes were closed.

Draco suddenly got an idea of how he could get his son his wish without losing his dignity. Draco straightened his clothes and walked out of the club.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Part 1!<p> 


End file.
